Sleepless Nights
by Renacoon18
Summary: Chiro has been having nightmares about Skeleton King, but what will happen when those nightmares turn real? Read and find out!


"They are after me again, they're always after me….what do I do?" Chiro lay in bed, eyes wide open. He turned himself over to look at the clock to see it was three in the morning. "UGH!" He groaned as he put his pillow over his head, then saw the face of the Skeleton King, "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he sat straight up and threw his pillow across the room. "I can't get him out of my head." Chiro thought as sweat drops dripped down his face.

Chiro's room door opened swiftly, he looked over to see Nova rubbing her eyes and yawning, "Chiro are you ok?" She asked as she walked into his room and hopped onto his bed. Chiro looked at her for a few moments sighed then replied, "He haunts me every time I close my eyes Nova." Chiro said in a sad voice as he lay back down pulling the covers over him. "Don't worry Chiro…It'll pass." Nova replied as she lay down at the end of Chiro's bed and fell asleep peacefully. Chiro smiled as he watched Nova, he to then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Chiro sat up groggy, "ugh." He groaned as he lay back down. He looked over to see the door to his room was open, "Nova?" Chiro called.

"HEY Chiro!" Nova popped up in front of Chiro with a plate of food. Chiro looked at her for a few moments, "What time did you get up?" He asked as he sat up and took the plate from her. Nova just smiled, "oh about seven."

Chiro choked on his milk, "what?" there was a noise outside Chiro's door as Otto ran into the room and hide behind Chiro's bed. , "OTTO!" Sprx yelled. Chiro looked at Otto, "What did you do this time Otto?" Chiro asked as he handed him a piece of his pancakes. "Pancakes? Nova made pancakes for you?" Otto said. "There you are!" Sprx said entering Chiro's room. Otto looked up, "uh oh." He said as he ran out of the room, "Get back here!" Sprx yelled.

Nova and Chiro laughed, "Did you want some?" Chiro asked holding out his plate. Nova smiled and climbed up onto his bed and sat on his lap and ate with him, "thanks Chiro." She smiled. Chiro smiled back, "don't worry about it, I haven't been hungry lately cause I have been up all night."

Nova looked up at him, "those nightmares again" She asked. Chiro looked at Nova, "yeah, I can't seem to stop thinking about them. I know Skeleton King is up to something." Chiro explained.

Sprx then passed Chiro's room again but then stopped when he saw Nova on Chiro's lap, "now why don't you ever sit on my lap Nova?" Sprx asked smiling. Nova looked over at Sprx with her eyes burning with anger, "Chiro's different than you! Excuse me Chiro I have to keep Sprx in line!" Nova explained then chased after Sprx. "This is more like it!" Sprx laughed. "GET BACK HERE!" Nova yelled turning her fists into her weapons.

Chiro got up, closed his door and changed into his normal clothes. He then heard a knock on his door, "Chiro?" A voice called. Chiro opened his door to see Antauri, "Hey!" Chiro smiled.

"I sensed something was wrong last might. Is everything ok?" Antauri asked. Chiro smiled disappeared, "I have been having those dreams again. And I see Skeleton King everywhere." Chiro explained. Antauri looked at Chiro for a few moments, "I'm sure those dreams will go away." He said.

"Yeah I hope so."

"GET BACK HERE SPRX!" Nova yelled still chasing after him. Sprx just laughed as he ran. Chiro watched Sprx until suddenly he heard the laughter of the Skeleton King. Chiro covered his ears, "Kid are you ok?" Sprx asked as he noticed him. Chiro looked up at Sprx but he only saw Skeleton King, "NO!" Chiro yelled as he backed away, "Your gone!" Chiro yelled. "Chiro…" Nova walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, "Nova…" He said as he hugged her. Antauri watched silently, "Chiro what happened? "He asked. "Skeleton King." He replied stuttering, "I can't get him out of my head!" Chiro started to raise his voice, "He's always there…"

Nova started stroking through Chiro's hair trying to calm him down, "Everything will be ok Chiro…" She said softly. Antauri and Sprx just watched Chiro slowly calm down. "Take Chiro to his room." Antauri said. Nova nodded and helped Chiro up and led him to his room, while in his room Nova began to sing to Chiro, "Nova…thanks." Chiro smiled. "Hey, it's what I do Chiro." She smiled as she climbed up onto his bed and sat next to him.

"What's going on with Chiro Antauri?" Sprx asked confused. Antauri stood there for a moment, 'it seems Chiro can only cogitate about Skeleton King." Gibson came into the room. "Huh?" Sprx stood there confused. Gibson sighed, 'he can only think about Skeleton King." Gibson rephrased.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Sprx laughed. "I did but…never mind." Gibson sighed once more.

"Why? Why can Chiro only think of the Skeleton King?" Antauri asked. "I haven't gotten that far on my research yet." Gibson pointed out.

"Could it be hallucinations?" Sprx asked. Gibson and Antauri looked at him, "that could be one reason" Gibson replied.


End file.
